Ben 10: Full Alien Force
by Suzakus Wings
Summary: On a search and destroy mission, our heroes are captured, only to be rescues by two mysterious figures from Kevin's past. But are they really here for a rescue mission? It's your job to find out now, isn't it? Please R


A/N: My first story... On this account anyways. Well, yeah, I'm really into Ben 10 Alien Force right now and I decided to write a fic for it.

It takes place before "Max Out" and there are OC's because that's just the way it is with me, so boo hoo. R & R kudasai!

A blond guy walks in.

Blond: The name's Torii. The only thing that belongs to Flirty Voice my gorgeous Suzaku, is me and Hex. Everyone else belongs to Man of Action... I think..."

...:..:..:..:..:..:...

Start!!

...:..:..:..:..:..:...

Blue eyes followed the green camaro as it sped down the highway towards the location of the DNAliens. A giggle, then a _'whoosh' _sound was heard, and the figure that the eyes belonged to had disappeared in an instant, leaving behind only a faint aura as a sign that there was ever anyone there.

-In said green camaro-

The three teenagers in the car all had solemn faces on. Preparing for battle was not an experience the self-proclaimed "Protectors of Earth" greatly enjoyed, but it brought them just one inch closer to finding Max Tennyson.

Just up ahead, the ship holding their most recent foes protruded from a below a cliff.

"You have got to be kidding me," was the response their driver, Kevin Levin groaned as soon as the cliff came into view.

He stopped the car a few yards away behind a tree below the ship. "We have to go up there?"

"Oh come on, Kevin. I'm sure you've done much more dangerous stuff than this," the male Tennyson laughed.

"Yeah, but... Well if it falls on my car, then you're paying for the damages, _Benjie_." Of course the teenage ex-con had to call him by this nickname that seemed to bother him so much. Despite how mature Ben Tennyson attempted to appear, Kevin knew he was still ten-year old Benjie on the inside.

Ben glared, but didn't reply. Kevin hated that. And Ben knew it.

Gwen glared at them both and they backed off of each other. "Can't you two at least _pretend_ to be mature? This is serious."

The two males pointed at each other and said, "He started it!"

The orange-haired Tennyson shook her head as she turned away. "Boys," she muttered.

It would be completely dark in a few minutes, and that would be when they would strike. It would also be when their mysterious follower would step out of the shadows and reveal their true identity.

From the shadows, the silhouette on a thin, spiky haired figure could be seen in a tree. Sensing another presence, Ben's gaze turned to the exact location the figure had been, but saw nothing, so he just turned back to the setting sun and the moonless night.

As the teen looked back to their destination, the same figure appeared with another person. Three blue eyes and one green eye watched as the trio of alien fighters climbed the pink stairs of magical energy created by the only female.

The second person chuckled. "You'd think they'd learn to wear different clothes by now."The original pair of blue eyes held amusement. "And you'd think she'd learn how to just levitate the three of them by now instead of having to trudge up all those stairy thingys," the voice, apparently male, continued. His form appeared to be almost as thin as his companion, and his hair was shorter and spikier. One eye, his left, was blue, while the other was green.

"Looks like they made it in alright."

His companion only nodded.

"Hex?"

"Mm?"

"You don't think they'll make it without our help, do you?"

The pair of blue eyes looked down sadly.

"I see. Well," his arms went to the back of his head. "Looks like we have to bail Kevy out of another bad situation." He dropped his left arm to the side as he held his right out like Gwen would when casting an attacking spell, only where her hands would glow pink, his brown, leather-gloved hands would radiate with a yellow aura.

The ground below them seemed to be sliced into a circle by a yellow energy before it began to float up with the same yellow presence surrounding it. He jumped on, still shaded by clouded night and smirked, showing white teeth and fangs. "Ready?" He asked, turning back to help his friend onto the stony levitation device. No one was there though, so he just sighed and flew away swiftly, careful not to crash into any trees or other obstacles. He reached the ship, which was perched snugly in the cliff above the nameless, just-discovered lake and jumped off, crushing the floating boulder and putting some of the debris into his pockets.

His companions blue eyes disappeared behind a piece of the ship and a light began to shine from where she was assumed to be. "When our door opens," he began to say the cliche' as he reached the door.

"Their door is blown to bits." The female voice rang throughout the ears of those who met her. The now revealed to be blond, spiky-haired earth manipulator, and inside, Kevin Levin stopped a moment on hearing it. In his mind's eye, two pink eyes with slits looked at him, no, through him, and they laughed.

"Kevin?" Gwen was worried. She was always worried about him, it seemed.

"You okay, man? You're sweating and the battle hasn't even begun." It was Ben.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine," he managed to say, though he didn't know how he did. "L-Let's go." He stumbled forward and began to walk normally, or what he thought was as close to normal as he could get.

The blond/blue eyed boy outside frowned. "He heard you, too, didn't he?" He sounded jealous as his female companion chuckled.

"Maybe." That was her only response before jumping into the hatch.

"Why do I even bother trying?" The blond shrugged and shook his head before following suit and jumping in as well.

.:..:..:..:..:..:.

Suzaku: "Review please."

Torii: "Noooooooooooo!"

Suzaku: "What is it?"

Torii: "I want my beautiful Suzaku to bring in my Beautiful Hexus!"

Suzaku: "Do I look like two Yu Yu Hakusho characters' to you?"

Torii: "Someone's a bit snappy... Period?"

Suzaku: "Nope." Crosses arms and turns away

Torii: "Damint. I'm usually always right!"

Suzaku: "You are never right, blondie."

:..:..:..:..:..:..:


End file.
